


Dark Choices

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Series: Into the Labyrinth [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Gorgeous naked men, Labyrinth AU, M/M, Magic, Murder, Prequel, Smut, baths, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summoned and bound by dark magics, a nameless creature runs until he stumbles upon the Labyrinth and the dark ruler within its walls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessMidnightSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessMidnightSky/gifts).



The words echoed and reechoed around the stone chamber. The magic circle drawn on the ground was… decent, but the mage performing the summoning was an amateur- it was something he dabbled in when he wasn't busy with his other job as a merchant. He was performing a summoning: a Tiger fey to protect his wares when he went on the long journeys between the capitol city and the desert wastes.... but something was going wrong. Instead of the room brightening, like it should be when calling the Fair Folk, it was dimming, growing darker and colder. Shadows began to creep into the corners, hissing at each other in their sibilant language. A shape began to coalesce in the center of the circle and the mage pressed on eagerly, mispronouncing words left and right. This carelessness was about to be his undoing.

Finally, the shape solidified. There, standing naked in the center of the chalk runes and glyphs, was a man. No… that wasn't quite right. The… being was man-shaped, but there was something about it that made one's hair stand on end. There was no mercy in this thing's face, and it regarded its summoner with a sense of disgust and barely-contained rage.

"Creature, I charge thee by the words I have summoned thee by- do my bidding!" the mage declared, spreading his arms in a grandiose fashion. The creature's lips quirked into a humorless smile.

"No," it said. The mage blinked. That… wasn't right.

"I have summoned you and you are bound by the arcane magics to _do as I command_ ," he said through gritted teeth, walking closer. The thing paced in its confines, watching the man, _waiting_ for him to make a wrong step. When he did… it would be over in a heartbeat. The mage went over to his books, muttering furiously as he thumbed through the pages. He had performed everything correctly, he was sure of it! Why was this thing disobeying?

"In the name of the Creator that you abandoned, I _command_ you to do my bidding! Hunt down my foes and keep my wares safe!" the mage roared, his pudgy face beet red in fury. In his anger, he failed to notice that he had scuffed and broken the chalk circle. The thing in it smiled- no. It grinned, showing its pointed teeth.

"Hunt… yessss… yes I can do that," it said. Then it sprang on the hapless mage, and all that was heard was the shrill, terrified screams, rending flesh and spilling blood. Afterwards, the room was painted with it, and it- _he_ \- was soaked with red from head to toe. Bits and pieces of the mage were everywhere- hanging limply from the sconces in the walls, dripping from the tables, falling with a wet 'splat' to the floor from a particularly far-flung corner by the ceiling. The Hunter was free. Free, yes… but purposeless. There was no quarry for him. He let out an enraged roar, bursting from the dungeon and running into the night, cloaked in the shadows that gave him breath, silent as the Tiger fey that gave him form. He ran, and the darkness followed.

oOoOo

The Tiger ran, everything a dark or light blur in his vision. He sought nothing and was sought by nothing, and it made for a very dull existence. He felt trapped in his body, encased by useless flesh, but tearing at it served no purpose. Each rend with his nails only caused new flesh to grow in its place and caused him no pain, only the torture of the knowledge that he was caged.

He ran until the air smelled sweeter, more enchanting, until the grass felt softer under his feet. He opened his eyes, bright green and orange with black slit pupils and looked at the world of the Fey, of the Labyrinth. He stood on a hill, observing the fine maze and grinning.

He could smell _fear_.

He slipped into the shadows and easily scaled the wall, barely worth any effort at all. He traveled for a while in shadow until he found a forest with plenty of meat. He feasted well that first night on whatever came near to him and fell asleep up a tree, covered still from head to toe in blood and gore and tattered rags.

Jim wasn't the Goblin King for nothing. He knew all the goings on of his realm, even if it did bore him terribly most of the time, but this night was different. Six… no, seven, dead and eaten. And the culprit was hiding in the forest, sleeping in a tree. He gathered his magic around him and shifted there, to the base of the tree where the intruder was. It wasn't completely animal- nor completely fey. It was _certainly_ not mortal, judging by the bones that littered the roots of the tree.

"Whoever's up there needs to come _down_ before I get cross," he said in a sing-song fashion. No one- mortal or fey- stood a chance against him when he was in his own territory. This was _his_ realm, and he controlled it, utterly.

The creature was alert and on the ground before the Fey could blink, staring at him with wide, curious eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. "I answer to none," he started to say before he felt it... saw it. There was energy coming from the other creature, surrounding him like a cloak or a second skin. This being was far more powerful than he, and he found his knees bending, dropping him to the blood-soaked earth. He bowed his head, acknowledging the higher power.

Jim's eyes went wide. He didn't think he'd ever seen a creature so powerfully beautiful, or gorgeously dangerous. He fought down his smirk as he saw the creature kneel and bow his head in homage- he understood who was in command, then. Cupping the other's chin in his hand, he raised its head so he could look into its eyes. "Well then… aren't _you_ a beauty. Come back to the castle with me, we can get you cleaned up and some clothes. And then… we'll see," he murmured.

"Yes master," he whispered, allowing himself to be led. He felt almost drowsy and content but at the same time, alive and sparking with energy.

Jim felt a shiver run down his spine as he made the world shift- they were in his private quarters, now. "Here we are; if you'll follow me, I'll get you a hot bath. Believe me, I know that being covered in blood, while heady, isn't comfortable. Especially when it dries," he said conversationally as he led this new being into the bathroom. "Do you have a name?"

The creature just shook his head, eyeing the water skeptically. "I'm unnamed, unnamed and bound in this form until such time as I'm released or undone."

"Unnamed? Oh, _such_ a pity. Everything has one, and names, my pet, are _power_. Especially for our kind. Well, my kind. You're something _new_. How exciting!" he said, smiling broadly. "Come on, into the water. It feels nice, trust me." He gave the new being an appraising look. "Sebastian. Your name is Sebastian," he finally said, lips curling in satisfaction.

He stepped into the warm, wet pool, hissing at first but letting Jim push him more firmly in. The water soon began to bubble, pulling every last drop of blood and gore from his skin. He relaxed, sinking all the way into the pool and letting it clean his hair. He purred in bliss, rising back above the surface just as Jim spoke. The name seemed to focus his mind, clear his gaze. He stared up at Jim, in awe. "That's it... that's my name... I have a _name_..."

"You do. Sebastian- the Tiger. The Hunter. _My_ Hunter. _My_ Tiger," he said. Because he knew this… man. This man was his, and he would destroy anyone who contested his will on this matter.

Seb growled, lifting his arms and discovering his patterned skin. He'd not seen it before.

"See how beautiful you are? Your stripes and your markings- the broken bonds that brought you to me," Jim said as he trailed his fingers in the water, adding the slightest spark of his magic to it.

Seb yelped, jumping back from the magic, trying to get away from it without leaving the bath. "Wh-what did you do?!"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Added a bit of my magic to the water. Why, is something wrong?" he asked. He didn't want to hurt his latest acquisition. There would be time for that later.

The creature still didn't trust it, edging closer until the magic water surrounded and touched him. It felt like he'd been zapped, given an energy boost, and all the little bits of blood that had soaked deep into his skin was pulled out, leaving him completely clean for the first time since he'd eaten the mage.

"See? I wouldn't hurt you. Well, not now, at least. No reason to," he said as he reached out and ran his fingers through Sebastian's blond curls, relishing in the feeling of the other man's skin against his own.

The blond closed his eyes and purred, moving closer to nuzzle the hand that touched him. "I've only been met with fear before."

Jim snorted. "Well, I don't fear you. When you first saw me, you paid homage- bended knee and bowed head. You _understood_ your place. There was no fight needed or further bloodshed required. There is no _reason_ for me to fear you," he said as he continued to stroke his hair.

"Join me in the bath," he mumbled, eyes closing in relaxation. "I want to be closer to you, master."

Jim blinked and felt the first shudder of arousal go through him. _Master_. Ooh, he liked that. He liked it quite a bit. "A moment, Tiger-mine," he said, before turning his back and beginning to strip his clothes. Once he was nude, he got into the water, hissing slightly at the heat of it, then moaning gently as it soothed his tense muscles. "There. In the bath with you," he said, tilting his head lazily.

Sebastian moved close, examining Jim, looking closely at his skin, his energy. "What are you, to be so powerful, so unearthly beautiful?"

"Well, I'm one of the Fey- the fair folk, the Lordly Ones, and a host of other names that the stupid mortals have bestowed upon us. And I am the Goblin King, lord and master of the Labyrinth and ruler of the Underground," he said, watching Sebastian carefully.

"I've heard of you, whispers when I had no form, just barest hints and tastes of power in the ever-shifting void."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what did they say? I never knew I was conversation material for void-stuff," he said, intrigued.

The creature smirked, a rather terrifying expression. "All I can remember hearing associated with your name was fear. Fear and death."

Jim grinned widely. "Well, yes. The unwanted and forgotten are my subjects, and occasionally- more likely than not- the people who try to run my Labyrinth perish in the attempt. And those they wished away become my subjects," he said, admiring the smirk on Sebastian's face.

"This sounds ideal, just the sort of place to gorge myself on fear, on the fearful, to spread death wherever I turn."

"Ah ah ah- there shall be a limit. There are… _rules_ by which even I must abide," he said, his expression twisting into distaste. "You can't kill or hunt _everyone_. I'll tell you who, when and where. Is that understood?"

Sebastian whined, stamping his foot in the water, dark energy, practically voidstuff swirling thing about him.

"None of that now," Jim chided almost gently, while gathering his own power around him. "You have called me _master_ , remember? And that means you are _mine_ and must obey my commands. This is your first one- you follow my orders, and _only_ my orders. You answer and pay fealty only to me. Is that understood?"

The sheer force of Jim's power subdued his own, and the tiger creature drew the black smog back into his wrists, through the tattoos that bound him. "Yes, sir," he murmured, bowing so his nose nearly touched the water. "I am yours, I belong to you."

He cupped his hunter's chin in his hand again, raising it to make his eyes meet the strange ones of his newest subject. "Yes, you are. And believe me when I tell you that you shall have no better master than I," he said smoothly, his thumb gently caressing Sebastian's strong jawline.

Seb visibly shivered, sending ripples through the water. "Oh? Is that so? And why shall you be so wonderful, master?"

"Because I _understand_ you, Tiger-mine. Your bloodlust, your thirst for fear, your desire to hunt. I can feel it running through your blood and bound into your bones. Others will think you some mindless killing machine, bent only on destruction. I know that your hunts are works of art. Such a creature as you; a /man/ such as you… you only do the best," he murmured.

He preened, happy that someone understood what he did, how he thought and what he saw in the world. "And I'm clever. I can track and hunt, I can find anyone and anything, and give me something to _torture_... I won't disappoint you with the screams."

Jim's lips curled up at the corners in a wicked smile. "Oooh, I just _bet_ you can make people scream," he purred, though his mind was quite firmly ensconced in the gutter instead of thinking of torture.

"All different types of screams for all different types of pain, knives, poisons, acids, amputations..." All the thoughts of blood had him growing hard, had him smirking. He looked to Jim. "I'm all clean now, thanks to you." He stepped from the pool, shaking himself to dry off.

He eyed Sebastian shamelessly as he got out of the tub, his own cock rising as he admired the fine form that his new Hunter cut. "I take it that you're a master of weaponry, then," he said, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he stood, pulling the plug to drain the tub.

"Quite, I can handle any weapon handed to me. As soon as I touch it, I know how best to extract pain."

"Hm. That must have been interesting the first time you wanked," he said, again eyeing the impressive organ that hung between Sebastian's legs.

Seb looked down, eyeing it curiously. "I've not touched that," he murmured, staring for a long moment. He reached down, brushing it and his mind was flooded with information: positions, words, moves, and his grin turned positively feral. He looked back up at Jim, beginning to stalk him.

The Goblin King's cock stiffened more. "I take it the results were interesting?" he said, keeping an eye on him as Seb stalked around the room, eyes somewhat unnervingly fixed on him.

Sebastian moved with sudden, unerring speed, cornering Jim against a wall. "Oh yes, oh yes indeed, _master_."

"And what, my pet, did you discover?"

"That I know how to _use_ it."

Jim reached out boldly and took a hold of the powerful-looking cock between Seb's legs. " _Do_ you now?" he said, squeezing him slightly and moving his hand up and down.

The tiger moaned, his head rolling back, rocking into the touch. "Yes, yes master... yes I do."

"Well then… care to show me your mastery?" he said, squeezing more firmly and pressing into Seb at the same time so he could feel his arousal as well.

"Do you want me to take you, master?"

"Hmm… no. Not now. Since _I_ am your master, I think I'll take you first. There will be time for you to have me later," he said, leaning in to press a kiss and a stinging bite to Sebastian's collarbones.

The creature moaned, submitting, baring his neck. "Then take me, sir. Open my eyes to the rest of the world."

Jim growled low in his throat and kissed Seb's neck, sucking a large, dark bruise into it. "Then to the bedroom, my Tiger. As kinky as it is to fuck in the bath, I want you to be comfortable for this," he murmured, gently nudging him in the direction of the door.

Seb smirked, whirling around faster than shadows to shove Jim against the nearest wall and kiss him deeply. "You'll have to tie me down. I'm no tame beast and you may be my master, but in this one area I _will_ fight back."

Jim reached his hand up to press hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder, squeezing the pressure point and making the other being howl in pain. "Yes, and if you fight _too_ much, you won't get anything at all. Or I _will_ tie you up, and just leave you, unfulfilled," he hissed. "Remember your place, Tiger-love. _Beneath_ me."

The cry of pain became a moan of pleasure after a few minutes. "Yes sir," he purred, eyes dark and dangerous, the desire for Jim shining through. "And I rather like 'Tiger-Love'."

The barest hint of a blush scalded its way across Jim's cheeks. "Good. That's a name for us in private, though. Come now- bedroom," he said.

"Of course, can't have your subjects hearing you all mushy for a pet, now can you?" He kept on smirking, letting Jim throw him onto the huge, extremely comfortable bed. "Am I to sleep at your feet?"

He considered it for a long moment. "Only if you wish to. Despite being _mine_... you still have freedom," he said.

"Because I'd rather sleep holding you, protecting you." He looked up, eyes curious, almost innocent. "I am still your possession after all, despite my freedoms,"

Something about that rankled slightly with Jim. "You may belong to me… but…" he sighed. This was hard to explain and his brow furrowed. "I laid claim to you as my subject and soon to be my lover. It does not mean that you are my slave or my possession. If you wish to sleep in a separate room or live outside the castle or even outside the city, I will not stop you," he said.

"No, don't send me away!" He was at Jim's feet in a second. "Don't send me away, master. I want to be by your side, a servant but not always subservient. Let me have my little battles and maybe a victory here or there. I promise I won't disappoint."

Jim ran his fingers through the riot of golden curls, feeling something strange and warm in the vicinity of his chest. "I wasn't sending you away, Tiger-love," he said gently. "I was giving you a _choice_."

"I choose _you_."

That made him growl. He pulled Seb to his feet and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss, then shoved him towards the bedroom. "Good," he said. He guided him towards the bed and made him get on it, surveying the beauty that was his hunter- firm muscle and lithe lines, stripes and shadows, the musky scent of him and his desire filling the air. He joined him on the bed and straddled him, taking his mouth in another kiss, rocking his hips against Seb's. The blonde moaned deeply, kissing back and running his fingers through Jim's hair as he rocked back up against the smaller creature. They fit perfectly, the smaller being molded against his larger, muscled frame, and he could already smell something new in the air: something that set his blood or whatever he had in his veins pounding.

"Claim me, master," he growled, pulling on the hair in his hands.

Jim snarled. "Patience, pet, patience," he said. He moved his fingers down to tweak and pull on the other man's nipples before working his way down again to cup and caress his cock. The he reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a small ceramic jar full of a slippery oil. He got his first and middle finger liberally coated in this before moving it down to Seb's tightly puckered entrance, gently massaging the area around it before slowly easing a single finger inside.

The tiger gasped and bucked at the intrusion, growls and whimpers mingling and slipping out of his mouth. "That's-that's strange... oh but don't stop."

Jim worked his finger around for a while before slowly adding the second one and scissoring them open gently, driving them deeper until he found the one spot he knew his Tiger would like, brushing against the gland that would give him pleasure.

Sebastian screamed but no sound came out, his eyes glowing orange and yellow as he arched off the bed.

"Ooooh, Tiger likes that," Jim purred, feeling his cock twitch against Seb's. "Do you think that you're ready for all of me? I can wait if you're not."

"This pleasure is torture of the most amazing kind."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you ready for _all_ of me?" he asked, moving down to lay between the Tiger's spread legs, guiding his cock gently to nudge at the place his fingers were.

He bit his lip, drawing blood that swirled and glowed with shadows. " _Yes_ , master," he hissed.

Jim nodded and slicked up his sex, removing his fingers and replacing it with the head of his cock. He pressed forward slowly, taking his time, going inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside him.

The tiger could barely breathe, forgetting to breathe and distracted by the organ filling him, impaling him. He clenched around it, drawing a moan and a hiss from his lover. " _Fuck_ but that's new," he murmured.

"It's all right, is it? No pain?" Jim gasped, trying like hell not to give into the animal urge and mindlessly rut against him.

"Oh there's pain, but I like pain. I _love_ pain." He leaned up, kissing Jim hard, rough, flipping them over so he was in the man's lap. "I live and thrive off of pain, Goblin King."

He snarled. "Well then… I don't have to worry," he said. He flipped them again and grabbed Seb's hips. He began to thrust, hard and fast, giving into the need driving him.

The creature roared and snarled, gripping at Jim's shoulders, his neck, eyes glowing brighter and shadows almost seeming to seep from his body, darkening the room until only the lights of the candles and his eyes remained.

"You like that, yeah? Taking my cock, feeling me fill and stretch you," he growled into Seb's ear before biting down hard on the lobe, almost hard enough to make it bleed.

He roared again, a completely inhuman sound that echoed cries of the long dead and tortured. "Fuck me, master! Make me feel you, make me ache for you!"

"Yessssss," he hissed, continuing to thrust desperately. When he felt his climax approaching, he drove deeper into his Tiger, then reared back and sank his teeth into his left shoulder, hard enough to break the skin, to draw blood, to scar. Hard enough to make him see stars as he came, crying out his pleasure in a guttural, muffled roar.

Sebastian was not far behind, the pain making him howl and follow, coating his chest with his release and moan in pleasure as Jim tasted his blood. "How do you like it, Master?" he murmured.

Jim lapped it up and sealed the wound with his magic, further binding this lovely, deadly creature to him. He looked up, grinning, teeth stained with blood, covered in sweat and reeking of sex. "Delicious," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post this!!!!! -postures for wet noodle beating- Many many thanks to EndlessMidnightSky for the idea that birthed this lovely one shot. We are indebted to you for this. We hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
